Deception
Deception is a single-edged sword found in Tyris. Deception was weilded by the Great Adventurer, Tura, forged and won many a battle within Tyris. The blade is powerd by the souls of killed enemies. The blade has powerful enchantmets that harness the Six Elements, and once hit, an enemy can by harmed an Element. It is also the Opposite Blade to Revelation. Enchants The blade captures the soul of the enemy and stores it in the ruby crystal within the blade guard and uses the souls to harness the elements. It strikes the enemy with the desired of the Six Elements; Fire, Ice, Earth, Storm, Light and Dark. Fire egnited the blade in blood-red flames, igniting the enemy and killing them. Ice froze them solid, giving Tura or another time to deliver a killing blow. Earth was not a Element that the blade itself used, but more shaped the earth to it's will, grabbing enemies and locking them in place. Storm was more used as a ranged attack, firing a pure lightning bolt out of the tip of the blade. Light and Dark were used very rarley. Light was only used when fighting Demon-Spawns and extremley powerful Demons. The whole blade turned stark-white and small tips of orange energy came off the sides. the Element of Dark was only found later on in Deception's span. Once the blade came into the hands of a Dark Prietsess, she found that the blade could be harnessed into almost any power. She then gave her life force to the blade, giving it a dark, evil essence. The appearence while using the Dark Element was that the blade turned soul-black, much like the element of light, and instead of orange there was purple. Forging The blade deception was forged by the elven traveller Tura. He entered the world as a lowly blacksmith, but left it a master. The skill required to forge the blade of Anga metal was inexplicable, as the metal is so fragile, yet so strong. The guard and pomell were made of a mixture of gold and silver. Rubies were planted in the blade, guard, and pommell to hold the souls of killed enimies, in addition to the gems that Tura himself held. Deception in Combat The following is an extract from the Story of Legends, last copy under ownership of one of Tura’s descendants. Tura drew his blade, Deception. The Taken were overtaking their position, and Tura knew that he must fight. He drew out his mind, and sensed the captured souls in the gems in the blade and also the ones he bore. A war horn sounded, and the Taken charged. Tura looked back at his few allies, shouted, and charged. The surrounding area was filled with the shouts of angry elves charging at their Taken foes. Tura felt the souls in his gems, giving him the power he desired. His blade lit with the fire of souls. The blade tore through the flesh of the Taken, and Tura felt his power growing as the souls were captured in his gems. Deception then changed the element, deciding that harnessing the power of ice was better. Deception froze the Taken in their tracks, then hacked off limbs and killed as it always had. As Deception beheaded a Taken, a mighty roar came from his allies, and as he looked around, he found himself, once again, victorious. History After Tura was killed, Deception was handed to the House Leader, Dommuius. Dommuius himself thought that he was not worthy of the Great Warrior's blade, and then sought out a great warrior to wear the blade. His search took many years, but he found a Human by the name of Harmon, and took him to Rakash's most dense Gods-Woods, and began to explain what he offered. Harmon, being Human, immediatley accepted the blade and set out to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. But little did Dommuius know that Harmon had been corrupted by the Taken. Harmon deliverd the blade to a Dark Priestess, and she gave up her own life force to enhance the abilites of Deception. The Priestess' companions then took the blade and gave it as an offering to their Dark Lords, and they accepted Deception as their vassal. The Dark Lords contacted an Keprakan warrior named as Chakera and offered Deception to become their Pathmaker. Dommuius, enraged after hearing about Harmon, sought out Chakera and beheaded him with his own blade. Dommuius then returned Deception to the Shrine of Tura, and it is still thought to be there, even in this day. Quotes One day, Tura picked up a hammer. I think that was the day a Hero was born. In fact, I know that was the day a Hero was born '' Dommuius, leader of House Raven, Tura's house.'' Beware the Taken!! That is what they say!! But need no beware of the Taken, as I am your head! Fear not the lost ones, fear not I say! For my blade, Deception, shall be their fall!! '' Tura, the Great Adventurer'' This is not finished. Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Four Blades